1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box for use in vehicles such as automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, in a body 52 of an electrical connection box 50, a plurality of mounting housings 54a and 54b are arranged in a front row and a rear row, respectively. A relay 51 is removably mounted in each of the mounting housings 54a and 54b. To perform maintenance on the electrical connection box 50, a failed relay 51 is removed from the mounting housings 54a and 54b and replaced with a new relay 51. In this case, through a cut-out portion 55 formed on a side wall of the mounting housings 54a and 54b, the tip of a screwdriver is inserted into the gap between the relay 51 and a mounting surface of an upper case 53 forming the body 52. Then the relay 51 is moved upward from the mounting surface of the upper case 53 and the relay 51 is pulled out from the mounting housing by grasping the relay 51 by hand.
The mounting housings 54a disposed in the front row and the mounting housings 54b disposed in the rear row confront each other in a front-to-rear direction. Therefore, the relay 51 mounted on the mounting housing 54a in the front row interferes with the removal of the relay 51 from the mounting housing 54b in the rear row. Normally, a component is mounted in the rear mounting housing 54b, so a vacant space is seldom left at the rear mounting housing 54b. As such, it is necessary to remove the relay 51 in the mounting housing 54a disposed in the front row to form an open space in front of the mounting housing 54b disposed in the rear row. As described above, in the conventional electrical connection box, it is very difficult to remove the relay 51 from the mounting housing 54b disposed in the rear row.